ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpixeled Pasteleze
Current state: Posted :https://ostfrp.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000178 ---- Synopsis: Bring back some objects to Pasteleze! Deadpixeled Pasteleze is one of Discussion TFRP. TF Elements (Mandatory): *TF *MC TF Elements (Depending on objects): *TG *AP/AR TF Elements (Manually) *SS RULES #The only elements allowed are described above. #Only Laclale can cut. But you can ask for cut. #No taking over or unable to success this TFRP. #Cure things are not allowed. #SOME objects, depending on the object will wear clothes while some can't. #Clothes and underwear the HUMAN is wearing will become black and pink pixeled dusts. #Absolutely no HUMAN nudity allowed. Make it 13+. #*See "How to cure Objects" for more information. #No survivors for human side, but objects that survived dead-pixelfy are allowed if not on major list. #Changes must be descriptive. MUST BE PARAGRAPH. NO INSTANT FOR MAJOR LISTED OBJECTS. #Don't ask to "you do describe clothes and underwears". #*If the postscript describes what human was wearing, use that description. #Have fun.... just don't fight and argue. This is an RP, not a warzone. #Human names except Laclale have to have the start of their name sound like the objects they're transforming to. This means they also have to start with the first letter of the object they're transforming to. #*If object's legal name and nick name using different first letter, use nick name's one. #*Fuoto(Firey) is safe as these naming rule. How to cure Objects #Human as A touches to object as B that turned into Dead-pixel #B enter to A #Sequence of changes ##B's body except faces and limbs starts re-generate in A and A feels strange ##A's blood become B's inside and sucking to B's body or black and pink dust ##A's eyes and mouth become black and moves to B's face location if different ##The border between A's body and limbs is cut, and body size and shapes changes ##A's eyes and mouth fuses with B's ##Rest of A's body turns into part of B's body or black and pink dust ##B's faces recovers ##A's wearing turns into black and pink dust ##Black and pink dust flows out between their body and A's limbs ##B's limbs re-generates and A's limbs become black and pink dust ##If B was wearing cloches, black and pink dust converts into that ##A's mind and memory disappears, and B's mind and memory recovers to before turns into Dead-pixel ##B's personality recovers #Done Story Prologue ???: ... what happened? why I'm alive? One Book thingy with wings work up. ???: Wait, I thought dead-pixeled... who cured me? She found smart phone and mobile battery with letter and stand. ???: Hm. She changed phone and checked video. Let's rewind time... First cure Yellow hair girl started to record, front is dead-pixel. ???: I'm going to touch it. Maybe this is only solution. Save your planet Ace Book! You'll remind me, Laclale. Laclale touched to dead-pixel. Dead-pixel entered to Laclale, and she felt strange. Her eyes and mouth turned black. Border between her body and limbs is cut, and body shaped Book with adjusted face location. Her eyes turned again to lighting green, and hairs fall and turned into black and pink dust. Her body turned two-tone brawn with green wings. Her clothes and underwears turned into black and pink dust, and another black and pink dust flows out from her. Her limbs molded to black and pink dust and revealed green limbs from inside, with arm fins and daemon-like foot. Some of dusts turned into yellow-band goggle and brawn bag. Phone's recording ended here and it's battery turned off. Her mind and memory disappears, and turned into another mind and memories. She is now Book thingy that you saw before, called Ace Book. Then Backed to Ace Book checked whole of videos. Ace Book: Woah... it's able to cure! However needs human sacrifice... Okay, I'll invite humans to here! Ace Book invited homeless and suicide applicant, but they didn't know where they are. (Now it starts...) Major list Recovered characters *Laclale(Ace Book) *Firey: Fuoto Pinecest ←Fuoto(Human) *Coiny: Moneta Cytrus ←Carole OCR newcomer *Bracelette *Dics: Dics Fliplow ←Devian *Fannel *Flauty: Flein Lumias *Lollipopin: Licolas Tenessin *Shooty: Shanoa Lattice *Veuta: Veuta Libus ←Vanessa *Wiretap: Wiretap Thieflophone *Nickelino Replacement *Friey Jr.: Fuotel Pines *Straw: Trek Stalow BFDI series(With legal name or someone's family) *Match: Fian Mifero *Pencil: Matita Vester *Book: ??? Markrot *Marker: Viela Markrot *Lollipop: ??? Tenessin *Pin: ??? Tenessin *Pen: Ben Fortunate *Balloony: Balloony Pham *Cloudy: Claus Ondo-mino *Liy: Liy Stardom *Naily: Nailin *Puffball: Palter Solfa *Tree: Nerdy Tantsir *Bracelety *Fanny *Snowball Minor list BFDI series(No legal name) *Woody *Teardrop *Spongy *Bubble *Eraser *Tennis Ball *Flower *Ice Cube *Rocky *Blocky *Golf Ball *Needle *Leafy *Bomby *Donut *Fries *Gelatin *BFB Nickel *Yellow Face *Loser *Ruby *8-Ball *Barf Bag *Basketball *Bell *Black Hole *Bottle *Cake *Clock *Eggy *Gaty *Grassy *Lightning *Pie *Pillow *Remote *Robot Flower *Roboty *Saw *BFB Taco *TV *Foldy *Stapy OCR newcomer *PGL *Yosuke Category:Discussions Category:OCR/TFRP